monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Sylph
Encyclopedia Entry: Wind elementals born from concentrated “wind elements” that were corrupted by demonic energy and became “monsterized elementals.” They are capricious and free-spirited monsters like the wind. Ordinarily they hide themselves and fly around the sky with the wind, looking for humen men. Since one cannot see them when they are flying around in the sky above they can be quite difficult to find; however, they also often descend and reveal themselves on a whim. They have a strong interest towards romance and sex between men and women. Furthermore, because of rumors carried in the wind, they collect large amounts of information concerning monsters’ romance and sex, so their minds become fascinated with indecent acts. So when they find a man they like, in order to sate that sexual curiosity, they seek intercourse and a covenant almost the same way a child begs to be played with. Through having intercourse with them in this way, the cove- nanter is able to receive the power of wind necessary to use the power through their bodies. In so doing, the sylph is able to get spirit energy from their covenanter, and their elemental power, and the power of wind usable by the covenanter grow proportionately more potent. thumb|left|A sylph who became a dark elemental. With lust like a storm, she's like a whirlwind while on top of her covenanter having sex. After forming a covenant, they fly around near their covenanter, suddenly dropping in out of nowhere, unexpectedly kissing, hugging, and fawning on him, likely driving him crazy with their characteristic capriciousness and lack of inhibition. And then, when they actually do have sex with their covenanter, and the pleasure and sweet taste of spirit energy is even greater than they had imagined, they become enthralled with sex. They'll start to frequently seek sex due to sudden outbursts of lust towards their covenanter, and each time that they have sex, their voracious curiosity will swell up even more. After peeking at and watching the couplings of other monsters, they’ll soon try the same things with their covenanter. Depending on their mood, they'll have sex with their covenanter in a variety of situations using various ways and methods, granting him the power of wind. Since their body possesses the power of wind within, the wind is always swirling inside them, and when they take in their covenanter‘s penis, it violently blows in some direction depending on their whim, providing constant stimulation. They milk their covenanter’s spirit energy with an intense pleasure that's different every time. When a covenanter charmed by them continually provides them with spirit energy, eventually they'll transform into a “dark elemental" which is dominated by demonic energy. The power of wind concealed within their body will blow violently inside their head, blowing away all the excessive things except for their ceaseless curiosity towards sex and their love and desire for their covenanter. Then, a whim will come over them, and they themselves will be driven by an intense desire for their covenanter that's like an unpredictable storm violently blowing inside of them. Driven by the violent wind, they'll more lustfully, and more selfishly beg for pleasure, attempting to initiate intercourse with their covenanter whenever the urge arises. The winds they control will probably end up being used as monsters to seduce and assault men by creating sudden gusts, lifting the skirts of themselves and other women, fanning men's arousal, and blowing breath imbued with demonic energy at the nape of their neck and their ears, charming their covenanters. Being wind elementals, if their wind is tainted by demonic energy, even the wind of the natural world will be tainted, transforming into black wind. The wind that once carried the sailboats of humans, and the seeds of plants will start carrying vast amounts of demonic energy to humans and monsters. Upon touching humans, the wind tainted with this spirit energy blows away the reason and inhibitions that get in the way of sex, giving them a powerful feeling of liberation. Humans lose their resistance and feelings of disgust towards having carnal relations with monsters, and monsters likely grow even more wild about sex. In this way, their winds allow the mamono realms to encroach upon human lands. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Sylph book profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page sylphjapan.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Sylph.jpg|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= IbulZhwsHn0TIw.png|Dark Sylph Sylph sticker.png|Fission Body File:Sylph 1.PNG|Hopeful romantics, they dance on the winds until they spot a man they fancy, to which they greet him with an affectionate hug and a kiss. |-|Fan Artwork= 1472477246605.png|By http://barbariank.tumblr.com/ barbariank Sylph_tf_by_ibenz009.jpg|Sylph TF by http://ibenz009.deviantart.com/gallery/ ibenz009 Thunderbird & Sylph.png|Artwork by Rilliant 51060686_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=51060686 ktarl sylph_by_sweetyslime-dacq3wm.jpg|By http://sweetyslime.deviantart.com/art/Sylph-626035270 sweetyslime 5iwnLvmZlv8.jpg|by Nekochanoff References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Spirit Family Category:Elemental Type Category:Impatient Category:Selfish Category:Simple